AlterCrest: The Crest of Hope
by KinkyTrolly
Summary: AlterCrest is basically "what if" series...this particular series dealing with TK and Patamon.
1. Lost Hope

Authors Notes: Hey, this is a "what if" series. It involves mainly TK and what would happen if Ken got his hands on Patamon. It takes place during "The Storm of Friendship", with an alternate storyline.   
  
  
AlterCrest: The Crest of Hope  
Chapter I: "Lost Hope"  
Jolly Trolly, 4/8/01  
  
"Let him go!" TK demanded.   
"Metalgreymon Attack!" Was the Digimon Emperor's only response. Metalgreymon did as told, blasting the digi-destined with his Giga Blaster attack. A cloud of smoke appeared across the desert battlefield, and screams and yells could be heard from within the dust. Ken didn't need to see to know what was happening. He was winning, finally. After so many losses to the pesky DigiDestined, he was finally victorious.  
"Garurumon!" Matt called as the dust cleared, and he ran towards his fallen comrade. The blue wolf lay on his side, badly bruised. "Matt..." Garurumon choked, "Go, quickly!" Matt turned to see Metalgreymon's foot directly above them.   
"Blue Thunder!" Raidramon roared, blasting Metalgreymon's leg, buying Garurumon enough time to get Matt and himself out of the way.  
"Good job Raidramon! Now, get rid of the Dark Spiral!" Davis yelled over Metalgreymon's roars of pain and anger. Raidramon nodded and leaped into the air, landing on Metalgreymon's arm. "Blue Thund-" Raidramon started powering up his attack, but not quickly enough. The black and blue dinosaur bit into Raidramon, picking him up with his teeth and then hurling him into Halsemon.  
TK screamed again, "Put Patamon down RIGHT NOW!"  
Ken smiled, "Ooh, thanks for reminding me about him I almost forgot." He turned towards Flymon, as well as the small, orange, winged hamster he was holding. The Digimon Emperor held up his newly invented Dark Spiral, and hurled it at the Patamon. Patamon gasped.  
"Nooooooooo!" TK yelled, falling onto his knees.  
"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon called as she leaped through the air, seemingly out of nowhere. Knocking the Dark Spiral out of its course, it landed about 200 meters away from where the battle was ensuing. Without a word, TK began a mad dash towards the resting spiral.   
"NO!" Ken yelled in disgust. In fear of losing, Ken turned to his final resource. "Wormmon! Make yourself useful!"   
Wormmon started back at his "friend", "But-but Master-"  
"No Buts! Get him!" Ken scowled.  
"Uh, uh, Sticky Net!" Wormmon sprayed out a thick stream of webbing towards TK, as he grew closer and closer to the Dark Spiral.  
"Ugh!" TK groaned, as the webbing hit him, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud.   
"TK! No!" Kari screamed. Ken ordered his Airdramon to lower itself to ground level.  
"TK! Help!" Cried Patamon. He had tears running down his eyes.  
TK lay on the ground, helpless and afraid, as Ken walked calmly towards him. "Patamon, I-I can't help you! I wish I could, but there's no way!" TK called to his friend, while attempting to squirm his way out of the net.   
"Hang on little Bro!" Matt yelled. He rode atop of Garurumon, faster and faster towards the fallen digidestined.  
"Matt, look out!" Tai yelled from the distance.  
"Huh?" Matt turned, just in time to see a battery of Giga Blasters heading his way. "No!" But it was too late for Garurumon to do anything about it. The blasts hit them dead on, throwing Matt several feet into the air, and then back onto the ground, onto his back. Garurumon was likewise thrown into the air, lying on his side, letting out a tremendous groan of anguish.  
Ken smirked as he knelt down in front of TK, picking up his precious Dark Spiral and dusting it off gently, as if to taunt TK. He laughed to himself, and walked back towards his Airdramon. He paused when he found himself next to TK. TK turned and stared at him in the eyes, and Ken frowned back at him.  
Ken delivered a swift kick to TK in the ribs, and then another one. TK flinched from kick, but failed to move, on account of the stick net. "Fool," Ken muttered, before walking back towards Airdramon.  
TK winced, "Is that all you got? I'll kick your ass Kaiser-boy! Get back here!" Ken stopped and turned around, facing TK again.  
"What's this? You want a fight? Well be careful what you wish for! Flymon!" The slave Flymon responded to Ken's call and flew towards him. The remaining Digidestined stood far off, unable to get past Metalgreymon to do anything to help the others.   
Patamon looked around him. To his right, Matt and Garurumon laid unconscious in the sun. To his left, stood Gatomon, Kari, Tai, Davis, Raidramon, Halsemon, Digmon, Cody, and Yolei, poised and ready to do anything they could do, also there was nothing they could do at this point. Metalgreymon in his viral form stood above the Digidestined and let out a victorious roar. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and in black and white. TK's tears wet the sand underneath him. Matt and Garurumon's blood mixed together in a pool of blood between them. Raidramon was limping up towards Metalgreymon, just to get his butt whipped again.   
Unable to move in the Flymon's grip, Patamon drifted towards the ground, until landing directly in front of TK, and Ken.  
"Now, watch closely Takeru, you may be interested in this little activity, I hear it involves a little friend of yours. Go, Dark Spiral!" Ken hurled the spiral at Patamon.   
Patamon turned to TK, hoping he had a plan. "TK..." he cried.  
TK just shook his head while tears streamed down his cheeks. "There's nothing that I can do now Patamon. There's no hope. I'm sorry..."  
"No hope." It echoed through Patamon's mind, as the spiral snapped shut on his front arm. Patamon's mind turned black and cloudy. Like a spinning, neverending vortex, and he was being sucked into it.   
  
  
"What does he mean no hope? There's always hope. TK's always believed in hope. What's so different about now? Has TK lost all hope?" Patamon thought to himself.   
"Mwahahahaha!" Evil laughter could be heard coming from Patamon's own mind. "What? Who?" Patamon called out. A figure appeared in the vortex. A black figure, with wings, and long arms. The figure of-Devimon.  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon, but I think it's cool. Feel free to mail me at dc_voila_jt@hotmail.com  



	2. A Dark Mind

AlterCrest: The Crest of Hope  
Chapter II: "A Dark Mind"  
Jolly Trolly, 4/11/01  
  
Inside the Trapped Mind of Patamon:  
"Dev-Devimon? Huh? No, NO! TK! Help me! TK!" Patamon continued to float through the endless, black void inside of him through the black spiral's dark powers. The black, bat-like figure of Devimon stood before him, laughing to himself as he stared at his biggest foe.  
"Ah, my dear little Patamon. What a long time it's been!" Devimon said, chuckling to himself. "Heh heh, well, it seems that you and I haven't been as distant as you may have cared for." He smiled a mysterious grin.  
"What are you talking about, Devimon?!" Patamon demanded, with anger and hatred in his voice.  
Devimon continued to grin, "Oh, you mean you never felt it? The dark energy flowing through yourself?"  
"No..."  
"Ah, so it seems that the good inside you is stronger than I thought. But let me back up a bit. Do you remember that very first time that you digivolved? Into that cursed angel? Do you?"  
"Yes..."  
"Of course you do. Do you remember what you did the first time you digivolved?"  
"I-I destroyed YOU! And I'd do it again! And I WILL do it again! Now tell me what's going on!" Patamon made a quick attempt to struggle his way into an attack position in the vacuum that was his mind. He had no success.  
Devimon ignored Patamon's useless attempt, and continued with his story. "Well, what happened after you destroyed me?"  
Patamon slumped down, resting his head onto his front paws. "I-I dedigivolved back to a digiegg."  
"Do you remember what happened inside the digiegg?" Devimon smiled.  
"No, I don't. I was too small to remember." Patamon was starting to get frightened.  
"I'll tell you. You and I were apparently both destroyed in the first battle. All of your digidestined friends believed that I was gone, while you - the hero - had sadly been reverted down to digiegg size. But actually, it wasn't just you dedigivolving, but instead it was a technique I took a gamble on creating called DNA DeDigivolving, in that, both you and I fused what little efforts we had left into one digiegg. It was the only way for either of us to survive. Inside that digiegg, our battle continued as a fight between my darkness and your light. That time, the good in you defeated my pure darkness, and when we were born, we became a Poyomon instead of a Botamon, which would be my baby form. I attempted to control you, but with no luck thanks to the rotten kids. My best shot was to kill you, which would release me from the vaccine body I was in. I tried to make you jump off of that rotten raft, but the damn TK saved us. After that, I decided a new strategy would be to slowly steal your energy, building up my own strength until I could finally overtake you're mind. Since then, I sat in a dark corner, unnoticed in your mind, building up my energy, and observing everything through your eyes. I saw you fight Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, even Piedmon and Apocalymon. I saw you armor digivolve to Pegasusmon, and fight against the Digimon Emperor's forces. Now, my time has come to overtake you and make my glorious return. I'm stronger than ever, you shall soon see."  
Patamon winced, "It can't be true! No! This is just a bad dream! That's all!"  
"Wakey-wakey hamster-boy, it's time to face the truth," Devimon snickered.  
Patamon stared right back at Devimon, thinking for a minute or two, "Oh yeah! Well your plan failed Devimon! My body is under the control of the Digimon Emperor, not you! Neither of us is in control!"  
"I've thought this through more than you may have thought. I'm not going to attempt to fight the Digimon Emperor. He has powers backing him up that even I refuse to meddle with. Instead, I'll wait for your fool DigiDestined to free you from the Dark Spiral. Then, I'll be in control, and you will be nothing! Hahaha!" Devimon laughed his same, old, evil laugh.  
Patamon said nothing, but instead just laid his head back into his paws and let tears drip from his eyes. He comforted himself, "TK can save me, TK can make this all better, TK can - no hope. TK said no hope. What's comes after no hope?"  
  



	3. A Cry for Help

AlterCrest: The Crest of Hope  
Chapter III: "A Cry for Help"  
Jolly Trolly, 4/11/01  
  
On the outside, Patamon was still on the battlefield, held underneath the arm of the Digimon Emperor as he stood on his slave Airdramon, along with Wormmon. The Airdramon lifted up into the air again, out of the DigiDestined's reach. Flymon and MetalGreymon stood around the Airdramon, facing the DigiDestinged. TK remained trapped under Wormmon's Sticky Net, and Matt and Garurumon were unconscious on the ground. Cody, Tai, Armadillomon, Kari, Gatomon, Raidramon, Yolei, Davis, and Hawkmon were poised in front of MetalGreymon.   
Cody shifted behind Raidramon, crouching down behind him as to not be seen by Ken. He whipped out his D-Terminal and began frantically typing in the email addresses of Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Sora. "Come on guys, one of you has to be around!" He typed in a quick message:  
"Help! Patamon captured! MetalGreymon   
attacking! Come quick!"  
Ken noticed the boy behind Raidramon though, he had an aerial view that Cody didn't take into consideration. "Hey! Boy! What are you doing!"  
Cody shivered nervously and looked up. His hands were so shaky that he dropped his D-Terminal to the ground, and it landed softly into the sand. "Oh, um, I was tying my shoe," Cody lied.  
Ken nodded, "I could see how that would make sense, but your shoes don't have laces, now everyone step away from that D-Terminal, now!"   
Cody gulped, thinking, "Oh no! I never pressed send!"  
Ken jumped off of the Airdramon and landed in front of the DigiDestined. He picked up the D-Terminal and walked up in front of Cody. He lifted his hand up high and slapped Cody right across the face, leaving a gigantic red mark. Cody flinched badly. You could tell he wanted to cry, or fall to the ground, but instead he did nothing. He just stood in front of the Digimon Emperor and stared back it him menacingly.  
"Don't you EVER lie to me again, prick," Ken yelled back at the young boy.  
The Airdramon had lowered back to the ground again, and Ken stepped on. Ken read the message out loud, "Help, Patamon captured, MetalGreymon attacking, come quick. What the hell is this?"  
The DigiDestined stared right back at him, without saying anything.  
Ken picked up his whip and whipped the whip, inches away from Cody's face, "ANSWER ME!" He demanded.  
"I was trying to contact the other DigiDestined. If they were here, you wouldn't stand a chance!" Cody yelled up to him.  
Wormmon stared at the small, hurt child. "Poor kid. What Ken is doing isn't right. I wish there was I was I could help the DigiDestined, they seem to have quite a predicament on their hands. Hey! I know!"  
Wormmon inched his way next to Ken, undetected by his "master". Ken was holding the D-Terminal down by his waist. Wormmon had one shot.   
Wormmon made a flying leap, careful hitting the "send" button on the D-Terminal.  
"What the hell! Wormmon!" Ken yelled.  
"I-I-I tripped, master..." Wormmon lied.  
Ken stared at the D-Terminal, and the words "message sent" flashed on the screen. He grimaced and tightened his grip on his whip. "You did that on PURPOSE!" He yelled. He delivered a sharp, stinging whip to Wormmon's face, and then another one, and another. Wormmon fell on his side. Ken scowled yelled at his Airdramon, "Go higher!"  
The Airdramon rose higher and higher up into the sky, until the DigiDestined were nothing but small specks. Wormmon still laid on his side, in pain on top of the Airdramon. Ken took a short, running start, and took a swift kick to the Wormmon's torso. Being a master soccer-star, you can imagine how this boy could kick.   
"Keeennnn!" Wormmon called back to his supposed "friend" as he fell quicker and quicker to the hard desert ground below.  
Ken frowned and called back, "And don't come back, worthless, good-for-nothing piece of shit!"  
  



End file.
